Through the Heart By Avanna's Arrow
by Patch-insertnumbershere
Summary: (SonikaAvanna) After being asked by Sonika about teaching her how to use a bow and arrow, Avanna decides to give Sonika a lesson on how to do the sport; although it's short-lived thanks to the green-haired Vocaloid.


**D**isclaimer: The Vocaloids featured in this story obviously do not belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners which includes Zero-G.

Notes/Comment: How about something a little different again? Here is some SonikaAvanna fluff!

**Slight warning: **Near the end, there's a small detail about an injury which may cause some to feel squeamish. Just wanted to let you guys know.

* * *

When the two of them finally came to the conclusion to become girlfriends, Sonika believed that she and Avanna should try to hang-out more, especially if they were by themselves. Sonika had promised to show the ropes of the arcades and "special" anime titles whilst Avanna chose to give the eager Engloid private archery lessons.

"Blimey, you sure you're okay with me using your arrows?"  
"Of course, Sonika! Why wouldn't I be fine with that?"

"Well," Sonika replied with a scrunched brow as she shakily set the arrow in place on the bow's string, keeping the point of the arrow pointing to the grassy ground, "because you don't want me to, like, pull a head shot on somebody. Plus, I'm worried I could break it..."

"Don't worry about it," the freckle-faced girl assured from the right of her while pulling her long hair back and into a ponytail. "I trust you won't do anything like that. I'll be right here if you need help, too! It's not like you'll be by yourself. Does that make you feel better?"

She shrugged. "I guess?"

Avanna huffed. "You'll be fine. I'm a professional at archery, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember."  
"Good. Now, get into position..."

Sonika got into a position which she had seen Avanna get into whenever she stepped out here - the backyard of the English-Spanish Vocaloid home - and practiced archery. "Hey, do I get to wear a wicked cloak like yours?"

Avanna beamed a tiny smile at her, then she adjusted her long cloak since Sonika chose to mention it. "Maybe you could wear mine once you adjust to archery."

"Good deal."  
"Okay, steady yourself. N-no, not that stiff."

"How then?" she demanded to know with a pout. "I'm just mimicking how you always stand..."

"I could tell, but," the younger of the two Engloids attempted to explain better in regards of what Sonika was doing wrong, "your arms look like they're straining. Can I help you?"

When Sonika nodded, Avanna walked behind her and pressed her body against Sonika's back, her arms making their way underneath the green-haired girl's arms. Her hands shifted the sides of the arms as she gently pulled them until she was able to tell that Sonika had her arms in a comfortable position. Avanna's hands traveled about, then they found themselves clasped over Sonika's pair which was covered in a bracer.

A small chuckle escaped from the girl in front of her.

"Cor _blimey_," Sonika could be heard saying, "you're sure being subtle with wanting to get so close to me~..."

What was worse was that Avanna had a feeling Sonika was grinning ear-to-ear when she said those words; that caused her to blush madly. "S-stop it," she whispered out as a plea.

"Aw, come on...there's nothing wrong with flirting with me while we're doing this."

"Sonika-"  
"I mean, I definitely don't mind at all, honest!"  
"Soni-_ka_, _please_! Let's focus!"

Sonika failed to wipe away her grin as she answered, "Okay~..."

Avanna inhaled deeply, and then sighed through her nose. "Now, keep your fingers _right_ where they are when you're about to release. Once you're ready to shoot, quickly let it go."

"Roger, love!"

She faltered at the "l" title. "...Sonika, can you not do this when-"

"Lift off!" Sonika forced her fingers, along with Avanna's, off the arrow's nock and proudly watched the arrow launched itself for a quick second.

Immediately, the head of the arrow struck the red section of the paper bullseye which Avanna had set up against a wooden fence earlier this morning.

"Nice~..."  
"O-oh, good job..."  
"Thanks!"

Avanna, again, sighed through her nose. "Did you want to try it again a few more times?" she inquired the girl in her hold. Gosh, it was almost hard for her to see in front of her, considering how Sonika was centimeters taller and the fact that her long green hair was placed into a high ponytail which then made her seem even taller.

"But hey," Sonika said, "can I take these arm things off? They're making me palms sweaty."

'_I was afraid she'd ask that_,' Avanna thought to herself. "That's probably not a good idea. You could hurt your hands when you draw and launch, Sonika..."

"Can I at least try this without this glove and arm thing?"  
"But-"

Sonika turned her head to look at Avanna with an attempt of "puppy eyes" such as the ones Miku would flash when things didn't go her way. "Please, love? _Pleeease?_"

Avanna's eyes darted away. She frowned, which somewhat seemed like a pout mostly, then she replied, "Fine, but," she added, "don't say I didn't warn you. Please be careful, Sonika..."

"_Pffbt_," she made a sound, unnerved by the chance that she could get hurt somehow. As soon as Avanna pulled herself off her, Sonika sat the bow down and removed the brace and glove which went with it. "No worries! I'll be totally fine!"

Avanna had a bad feeling, otherwise.

Sonika felt Avanna's worried glance on her whilst she grabbed the bow and another arrow from her girlfriend's quiver. Doing it in a similar manner like moments ago, Sonika positioned herself and the bow in the correct stance. Steadily, she drew the bow with bare hands. Avanna shut her eyes just in time when Sonika was about to release the arrow. As expected, the arrow flying through the air and her green-haired girlfriend cried out, "_Ow_! Bleedin' hell! The thing nicked me!"

Avanna bit her lip and was prepared herself to see whatever Sonika had done.

* * *

**_..._**

After she dashed off to fetch a first-aid kit, Avanna hurried over to where Sonika was pouting on the ground while holding the inside of her right arm. Poor Sonika's arm was struck by the bow's string, one of the common consequences for not wearing a brace.

"Can I see it?" she asked Sonika.

Sonika huffed through her nose, but then she noticed the upset look of the Irish girl who took a seat in front of her. Like a child, her eyes averted contact with Avanna's as she grumbled in reply, "Yeah..." She pulled her hand away from its spot, revealing to Avanna the purple bruise beginning to form upon it.

Upon inspection, Avanna discovered a small section of the skin in the middle of the arm was torn, but not deep enough to cause serious worry and a trip to the hospital. Still, seeing the injury made her cringe. Yes, she said the "you'll regret not listening to my warnings" comment to Sonika; however, she still felt terrible for this occurring.

"Oh Sonika, I'm so sorry," she apologized as she began to fish in the first-aid kit for the needed items to clean and patch Sonika. "I shouldn't have let you do that without really telling you how bad it was."

Sonika heard the guilt in the freckle-faced Vocaloid's voice, so she looked back at Avanna with a tiny grin. "Nah, I'm sorry. I should've listened to you since you're the toxophilite. I was being stubborn." She flinched harshly when Avanna sprayed a cleansing material onto the injury. "Ow..."

"Still, I didn't want you to get hurt..."  
"Aw, but Avvie-"

"Forgive me?" Avanna stopped what she was doing in order to stare at Sonika, her eyes softening.

Her smile didn't fade as she lifted her injury-free arm and pat Avanna's shoulder. "No worries, I said! You don't have to apologize at all. I learnt my lesson the hard way, is all." She, moving her hand to brush the other girl's cheek, added in as further reassurance, "Come on~! Don't look so sad, Avvie you cutie-pie..."

Avanna's cheeks turned red, blushing at the touch. "I...w-well, okay..." she gave in with an embarrassed mumble.

"Besides, it could've been worse."  
"True."

Sonika felt guilty for causing her to worry, so while Avanna started to place an ice pack on the bruised part of her arm, she carefully laid a hand at the small of Avanna's back and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Feel better, love~?"

"I-I'm not the one who's hurt," was her response to the kiss; however, she then cried out in surprise when she was pulled into the green-haired Engloid's lap. "Sonika! What the heck...!"

"_Whaaaat?_ I'm giving my sweetheart a hug!"  
"L-let me fix your arm at least!"  
"You can do it in my lap~..."

"Oh gosh..." she whimpered with the embarrassment rising higher thanks to this green-haired lass. "Okay, okay...I'll do it like this, just...please let me shift a bit so I can face your arm."

"Sure! Too bad I didn't get to play Robin Hood for long, _heh~_."  
"We can try practicing archery once you're completely healed, don't worry."  
"Wicked~!"

So, once Avanna patched Sonika, the two of them went inside to relax and watch some movies in Sonika's room. Once in a while, when Sonika didn't take notice to anything but the television screen, Avanna would gaze to Sonika's wrapped arm. She took a loose grasp of the hand which had that injured arm with a small sense of guilt in her head. Sonika - who had an assumption as to why Avanna held her hand so suddenly - leaned over and, for the second time today, kissed her girlfriend's head which earned a flustered sound.

**"Blimey, Avvie...I'll be fine! Love you~..."**


End file.
